11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
WyrmEater Megazord
Battle Stations WyrmEater is outfitted with five unique, colour-coded battle stations, each of which may be operated by a Ranger. Each station has its own set of actions which may be undertaken from it. Rangers begin a Megazord encounter from their same-colour station, but may elect to swap stations with another Ranger as a standard action. The same station may be operated by multiple Rangers, albeit awkwardly. Every Ranger beyond the initial one attempting to take actions from a station incurs a -1 penalty to all actions taken from that station. The battle stations are as follows. Red Station Actions: Judge opponent, operate radar, change focus Yellow Station Actions: Attack (Doom Rifle, Yellow Sabre, melee strike, missile array, Exodus Bow*), deflect/reflect Blue Station Actions: Attack (Doom Rifle, Blue Pistol, melee strike, missile array, Exodus Bow*), deflect/reflect Green Station Actions: Move, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, melee strike, operate missile array, defend White Station Actions: Change facing, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, operate missile array, defend In addition to these basic stations, when Masked Rider's Exodus Bow is being used, one additional station is activated within WyrmEater. Rider Station Actions: Attack (Exodus Bow , missile array), restore forcefield, perform maintenance *This weapon is only available when the Rider Station is active. Actions Attack An offensive maneuver utilizing one of WyrmEater's Weapons. Which weapons may be used vary from station to station, and are linked to that station's zord component. Regardless of which station is armed and which actions are still available, each weapon may only be utilized once per round (with Missile Arrays α & β counting as two separate weapons). Defend Each operator using a defense-enabled station may use their defend actions (with any drive or pilot bonus added) to dodge or otherwise avoid an incoming attack. These rolls may be made from two stations together (for a better chance of success), or individually (for additional chances to defend against multiple attacks). Move WyrmEater starts moving at 8 km/h in the first round of movement. Every subsequent round that WyrmEater moves (from any station) increases its speed (15, 30, 60, and finally 125 km/h). Change Facing Turning WyrmEater's torso manually provides a bonus against certain targets. Attack and defense rolls made against opponents within a 30 degree arc of WyrmEater are granted a +1 modifier, while attack and defense rolls made against all other opponents incur a -1 penalty (these stack with other modifiers). If facing isn't manually manipulated, then WyrmEater's Basic AI will attempt to compensate, eliminating all bonuses and penalties. Returning to AI facing is a free action. Judge Opponent As a standard action, WyrmEater's targeting computers will run analysis on one aspect of a single target. This may be attack power, remaining hp, or details regarding specific skills. Operate Radar The radar allows a Ranger to see incoming threats from all angles. Using it is a standard action. Change Focus Utilizing WyrmEater's on board targeting computers, a Ranger may select an area of focus. Basic focus area are attack, defend, and movement, though more creative focus areas are possible. WyrmEater will generate tactical suggestions for this focus, granting all rolls within that focus a +1 until changed. The focus must be established with a standard action, and may be changed as a standard action. Deflect/Reflect Stations not equipped with a standard defense action may still defend if WyrmEater has at least one free hand. As a defense action, operators of these stations may use WyrmEater's power-infused hand to deflect a ranged attack. As a free action, they may then roll an attack roll to deflect the attack back at the attacker, or another target in range. Standard penalties to performing multiple defenses in one round apply. Restore Forcefield WyrmEater's forcefield initially blocks 40 points of damage. However, every time it is overwhelmed by an attack, its protection drops by 4. If it is reduced to zero, the forcefield breaks, and must power down for ten rounds (at which point it is fully restored). As a standard action, a Ranger may restore one level of the damaged forcefield, whether it is currently active or not. This is a mind roll with target 12. Perform Maintenance WyrmEater has an on board crew of small mechanic robots powered by energy from Bishop's cannon. As a standard action, a Ranger may deploy these robots to a specific damaged region for repairs. This is a Body or Soul roll with target 12. Every successful roll restores up to 30 hp. Weapons Doom Rifle The primary weapon of WyrmEater, and one of the most devastating attacks in the 11th Hour Power Rangers' arsenal. The rifle is made from Bishop's tail, and requires both hands to use properly. An attack from the Doom Rifle may be made by Rangers both at the Yellow and Blue stations, simultaneously. If this is the case, one Ranger must be named as the primary attacker, and the other as the assistant. If the assistant's roll would successfully hit, then the primary's roll is granted a +2 bonus. Yellow Sabre A hand-sized folding dagger that is deployed from WyrmEater's right thigh. Its blade is bathed in yellow energy. It may be used either as a close-range melee weapon, or a throwing weapon with a range of 100 meters. This weapon gains the benefit of WyrmEater's immense strength, increasing its Damage Modifier from 5 to 11. Blue Pistol A giant-sized blue automatic handgun that is deployed from WyrmEater's left thigh. It fires rounds make of pure energy. It occupies only on hand, and is accurate within 1 kilometer. After six shots, it must be returned to its holster for one round to be reloaded. Melee Strike A basic melee strike using either the fists, elbows, or knees of WyrmEater. Green Station melee attack always use WyrmEater's lower body, while Yellow and Blue Station attacks use either of its arms. Headbutts, while potentially possible, are not recommended. Missile Array α & β WyrmEater is equipped with two missile arrays, each of which may be fired once per round. Each missile array is comprised of three separately firing missiles, launching from the traffic light-like structures to the sides of the cockpit. The first missile must be rolled for, and if the attack is successful in dealing any damage, then the two traveling behind it will automatically strike the same location, dealing damage that disregards armour entirely. Exodus Bow The Masked Rider's Zord-like vehicle Exodus may transform into a compound bow that can be fired by WyrmEater. This is the most dangerous and also the most volitile weapon that the 11th Hour Power Rangers possess. Its existence is owed to Emi's mind, and the fluid nature of the Masked Rider powers. While equipped, a new station is activated within WyrmEater, the Rider Station. The Exodus Bow functions much like the Doom Rifle, save for that both the Yellow and Blue Stations Operators may roll to assist the Rider Station Operator in his or her attack. Each successful assist roll gives a +2 to the primary attacker, who must always be operating from the Rider Station. Even after the Exodus Bow's uses are exhausted, the bow is considered equipped until it returns to its vehicle form. The bow may be holstered below the Doom Rifle, on WyrmEater's back.